A Place For Us
by Steve Roger's Wife
Summary: "Do you ever wonder if there's a place for us that's different. Yeah queenie,but those places only exists in movies".
1. Starry Nights

Evie was sitting on the roof of her overlooked the isle it was her saw thieves in alleyways and people vandalizing buildings. It was one of the few nights where you could actually see the stars in the sky. You could hear the sound of tin cans,serving as peoples alarm system rustling in the wind.

"What you thinking about queenie"? The voice startled her,she turned around to see jay her best friend. "Shouldn't you be _restocking your dad's shelves?_ Did it, all ready",he said as he sat beside me. "Oh. I got you something". He reached into his sleeveless jacket,and pulled out an green apple."Wow,thanks an apple. Look genius". He said as he took the apple and waved his hand over it,and it turned into a makeup carrier with all kinds of makeup in it. I gasped in astonishment and squealed with happiness."Thank you,thank you" I said as I threw my arms around his neck. "Easy queenie,let's not fall to our death".

Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing matching blue pajama shorts and tank top with an gold crown on her chest. I heard her shiver lightly,"here" I said as I took off my jacket and gave it to her. "Thanks",she said but then she went quite and stared at me. It took awhile for me to figure out what she was starring at me. "Jay your eye,what happened?

The usual,I didn't steal enough or I don't know how to be useful,but it's fine so don't worry". I pulled her small body to me. "Do you ever wonder if there's a place for us that's different". She asked me while looking at the stars. "Yeah but a place like that only exists in the movie's". We sat there just looking at the store. Eventually her breathing became calmer,telling me she was asleep.

I picked her up bridal style and climbed through the window. Trying not to make any sudden movements to night wake her up,and no noises to cause her mom to come up here. I put her in the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Night queenie. Nighty jadey. I planted a kiss on her forehead,and was out into the night.


	2. Hurtful

A/N: Happy that Bama won the SEC's so here's another chapter,thanks to the people who left reviews and the person who added this story to his/her story alert. Please leave reviews so i know how I'm doing.

"CARLOS"! He dropped the pot of water he was carrying, at the sudden sound of his mother's voice. "Carlos hurry up with my breakfast me and baby are starving". I rolled my eyes at my mother's statement it was always the same fix me some food,baby is hungry,or your just useless."Here Moma",I said as I sat her breakfast down with an little bowl of food for _baby_. "Carlos you can't give baby this", she said as she threw the food at me. "AHHH",I screamed as the scorching hot meal was thrown on my face. "Shut up Carlos baby is trying to sleep",my mother said as she rocked _baby_ in her arm as you would a baby. I stumbled to the front door and to Evie 's.

"Carlos"! I flinched at the loud noise of my best friends voice. "What happened your face its,it's BLISTERING AND BRIGHT RED. I know Evie that's why I came,for your help. Come on in". She guided me up to her room stopping here and there so her mom wouldn't see us. "Ok, this might sting a little but don't scream. I'll try my best. EVIE DARLING IM GOING OUT YOU BETTER BE WORKING IN THIRTY MINUTES! YES MA'AM! Evie my eardrums. Sorry,remember try not to scream". She got an towel out and poured some liquid from an tall purple bottle onto it. "Here we go. Try to do it gently. Ok". She said as she dabbed the towel over my face to get the blisters and burns. I sucked my teeth to keep from screaming. "Carlos were done but I'm gonna add some makeup to your face because even though the blisters and burns are gone the potion left you kinda pale,but in three days you will have your normal skin color back. That's fine Evie thanks. No problem Carlos I'm always gonna be there for you". After she said that I finally noticed what she was wearing, and black bra with spikes and a black skin tight thigh length skirt. "Your really going to work? Carlos what else do you want me to do? Umm I don't know not work, how about taking that off. Well you know I can't we all have to do things we don't want to. Evie your sixteen and you've been selling your self since what fourteen. Just leave it alone Carlos,I have to go". She pulled on a black leather jacket and left.

"Mal your so useless you can't even steal from Facilier right. Your just useless no wonder you don't have any friends". I bit my tongue to not say anything that would antagonize her more. "Next time I ask you to do something don't come back untill you've done it". I was already in pain from her throwing liquor bottles at me . "You don't do what I ask because you think your smarter than me. Is that what you think mal huh,huh"? She said as she kicked me in my side,a bruise forming on my left and right side. It was the same every time I didn't do something her way get yelled at maybe cussed at then she threw anything she could then she would leave me in a pool of my own blood and get drunk. "Get your ass up and clean my floor I don't want your blood on my floor". **SLAM!** She was out to the club and I had all night to clean and most of the day. I pulled my self up and limped to the bathroom to clean my self up. Through the window I could see Jay on his balcony (rusty fire escape) he was leaning over it just looking at the sky. I filled the bath tub with warm water and sunk into the water,trying to forget my worries,and all the abuse I've went through over the years. It works for a while but as soon as I come up for air all of it comes rushing back to me like a flood. I get out and wrap a towel around me and go to my room.

The sky isn't clear it has clouds all over it,looks like it might rain. Then something shoots across the sky. It looked like an shooting star. Growing up we never believed in magic not untill me Jay and Evie found out we could do it,we keep it a secret from our parents because they would use it to get revenge,and we weren't ready for that. "I wanna get away from here,take me away or at least give us an chance" I wished out loud on the star. Of course I knew it wasn't going to come true,but it can't hurt to try.

"Evie your breaks over come back to work! In a minute Joel". I was outside thinking about what Carlos said,but he doesn't understand that I have to do this. I look up at the sky just in time to see a shooting star. "I wish to go away from here,or at least have a chance. Evie we need you now. I'm coming". I gave one last look at the sky and went back inside.

"Carlos your dismissed baby doesn't want to see your ugly face but come back later to touch up my roots". I went to my room to work on a new invention for a dog to scare my mother. I walked to the window to get a wrench when an shooting star flies across the sky. "I wish to get away from here,or at least have an chance.

"Come back here you street rat,bring my stuff back. Finders keepers". Running through the streets and stealing was my favorite pass time, it was the only time I could steal for myself or for my friends. The sky was covered with clouds and you couldn't see anything which was pretty normal on the isle. The something bright shot across the sky. "I wish I could get away from here,or at least have a chance". It was a chilly night so I pulled my red beanie over my ears and walked with my hands under my arms,back to my house.


End file.
